Demons and Deskjobs
by Moon Prynces
Summary: AU No real demons – just desk jobs. Who wouldn't wanna work for the hot red-head interviewing her with a very inviting quirk of the lips? BotanKurama


9-21-08

1:55 am

Summary–AU No real demons – just desk jobs. Who wouldn't wanna work for the hot red-head interviewing her with a very inviting quirk of the lips? BotanKurama

**Disclaimer–I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Demons and Deskjobs**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"You can wait in the office," a girl suddenly spoke, standing up and prompting Botan to do the same. She led the blue-haired girl down a hallway and opened a door for her.

Botan rigidly walked behind the secretary, holding her file folder slash pseudo briefcase tightly up to her chest. _I must look like a high school freshmen on their way to the principal's office,_ she thought angrily to herself.

"Thank you," she said out loud instead, barely catching the girl smile politely and leave, closing the door behind her.

Botan waited until the door was shut before letting out a huge sigh and looking around the adequately furnished room. She took the obvious seat in front of the beautiful mahogany desk and waited, glancing at the mundane items atop it.

Whoever it was that would be interviewing her didn't seem to mix personal matters with his own office. _And a damn nice office it is too_, she thought again. _I wonder how much he makes in a week._ She sighed and slumped a little in the chair, her nerves starting to loosen.

The door swung open widely, just about to slam against the wall, causing Botan to look up sharply. Both she and the person staring at her seemed startled.

She quickly stood up, trying to assert her good manners. "Good afternoon, I'm Botan Takahashi. You must be Mr. Sekigawa. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out her hand and waiting for a response.

Which was him staring at her thoughtfully, and then moving his entire person into the doorway – where as at first it seemed like he had been dashing off to do something and only poking his head in for a minute. Botan waited patiently, her hand still outstretched.

She let herself slip a moment, biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

He caught that, and his mind was made up.

"Of course," the red-headed male finally spoke, extending his hand as well and relinquishing the awkward atmosphere she had created. They let go and he walked in, closing the door after, but not before poking his head out once again.

Botan had to wonder at his actions. He sure didn't seem like the impersonal, wealthy exec type she had assumed might become her new boss. _If_ all went well, she hoped.

"Well take a seat then," he started, sweeping a hand in the direction of the chairs before taking the short walk to the chair behind the desk. He smiled wide, his near-perfect teeth shown.

Botan sat down, her posture seemingly perfect and took a moment to stare at the man in front of her. He was definitely handsome, and just the smile had made her already overworked nerves completely collapse. He had the most beautiful hair – for a guy anyway. And his eyes were so green and evidently...amused.

She started at the thought. Had she already made a fool of herself? She resisted the urge to glance around or pull out a mirror from her bag.

"You seem nervous," he stated, the amusement very obvious now. "Are you okay?"

She only nodded.

Then he outright laughed, scaring her to bits. "It's an interview. You're supposed to speak, show me your colorful personality. I can't hire someone who's too nervous to say anything."

"Sorry, it's just...it's been a while since I've done this. I-I don't think it gets easier either, for me anyway," she said, her first full sentence since speaking with Yusuke an hour before. She attempted a smile.

"That's better," he commented, leaning back in his lavish chair. "So should we get started?"

"Of course Mr. Sekigawa," Botan said, retaining politeness once again.

He grinned. "Call me Kurama."

"I thought your first name was–"

"It's okay, it's just a name I go by sometimes. It'll be easier to get to know each other if we stop trying to remain on such aloof terms, you know?" He was smiling at her again and Botan couldn't believe a future employer would ever use such a tactic to interview anyone.

She shrugged it off – mentally of course. He didn't need to realize she was as crazy as Yusuke made her out to be. "Of course. And you can just call me Botan then."

"Botan. Right." His grin disappeared as he looked thoughtful for a moment. Kurama looked at her pointedly. "You faxed a resume over already, did you not?" he guessed.

"Oh yes! But I have another copy with me right now–"

"No, that's alright," he shook his head. "So why don't you start with the obvious. What kind of job are you looking for at this point in your life?"

She sighed, barely noticeable, but once again he picked up on this but said nothing. Botan let her eyes wander around the desk in front of them as she began. "Well...it's hard to say. I mean, not that this company wouldn't be a great opportunity for me, but it's more of a...stepping stone. To get to where I really want to be." Her pink eyes darted up to see him listening intently.

"And where is it you want to be in the future?"

_Having sex with you across this desk most likely._ Botan turned pale at realizing her thoughts. _Okay, so he's hot, there's a time to fantasize about it and now is not it! Not when he isn't even your boss yet!_ She attempted to calm herself and managed to pull a 'hmm, still trying to ponder that' kind of face.

Kurama merely stared on, an elbow on the desk and face in palm, looking totally enraptured by the answer she had yet to speak.

"Um...well I wanted to work for a government facility rather than a private company. I studied psychology in university but minored in business as a backup," she smiled at him, almost apologetically.

He seemed to think this over. "So what kind of dream job would that entail for you? You know you're good at avoiding the real questions here."

Now she looked completely embarrassed. "I thought a social worker or a youth counselor of some sort. I'd love to work with kids." Botan gave a genuine smile, and he responded in kind. She felt her body temperature rise.

"So what kind of job are you looking for at our company?" Kurama questioned further, boring himself and moving side to side slightly in his chair.

"Uh, I thought...aren't I applying for a secretarial position?" Botan questioned, looking lost for a second.

_Hm, positions,_ is what his thoughts wandered to instead, his eyes taking in her body type. Kurama shook his head with a cheeky grin. "Sorry about that. It's been a hectic..."

_Year,_ Botan thought to herself.

"...week," he finished. "Are there any specific skills you have that you should mention?" He placed both elbows on the table, hands clasped in air and leant forward to hide his growing grin.

Botan stared at his face uncertainly. _Was he checking me out?_ "I can work customer service pretty well." She smiled, gaining some confidence. "Apparently I have some kind of charm." The girl looked up in thought, wishing to pull out the piece of paper that contained all this information that her scattered mind could barely hold onto at the moment. "I can use almost all up-to-date computer software, creating slideshows and spread sheets and the like."

"So where was your last job?" Kurama questioned, dispelling some, though not all of the inappropriate thoughts that came to mind at her speech.

To this Botan laughed a little uncomfortably. "Actually...I haven't been working much lately. Real work anyway..." She closed her eyes briefly, waiting to be kicked out and be fed some fake, polite line that really meant she didn't have a chance.

When she opened her eyes, Kurama merely nodded and she found herself picking up her story.

"Well I moved here three years ago with my best friend, and though I haven't had a real job since my part-time days while attending university, I spent my time volunteering at local shelters." Botan took a breath before continuing her tirade, suddenly unable to stop. "It's getting hard on my friend though, seeing as we live together. It isn't fair that he's the only one working to get the bills paid and I can only dip into my savings a few times a month to help out. And seeing as he might be moving out soon to pop the question to his childhood friend turned girlfriend, I really need to start working towards my own future."

Kurama used the time to examine her over and over. He perked up, coming upon an idea. "Why don't we role-play a situation?"

"What?" Botan asked in surprise.

He marveled at how easily he could startle her. He had charms of his own too.

"To...evaluate how...efficient you can be at situations that might arise in this workplace!" Kurama was grateful he was a smart cookie.

"Oh...sure!" She looked reluctant at first but quickly fell in step with his theory.

"Okay, so..." He looked around, thinking quickly. "Alright." He pointed to the wall opposite the desk, behind Botan. "That bookcase. You're going to walk over there, and pretend to be filing away something." She nodded eagerly and proceeded to stand up and turn. "You will read the titles of five of those books out loud to yourself."

Botan glanced over her shoulder as she strode to her objective. _What is this proving?_ was all she could wonder.

Meanwhile Kurama was staring at her behind with a smirk.

"And I will come up to you as a fellow employee." He started to stand, just as she reached her destination and began reading a book title. "And don't turn around until I speak again. Everything after this point until I tell you is part of the role-play, so just do what you would if it were a real life situation."

Botan sighed in a tired manner, and then wondered if this was how she'd actually sound while working at this company. Nonetheless she went on to read the second book.

Geez, these names were long.

She heard Kurama shifting in his chair. She wondered if he'd gotten up yet.

She tilted her head, getting bored.

"A Hundred New Positions: The Kama Sutra," she said in a monotonous voice, and then realized what she'd just said. "I–" Botan was about to turn but remembered his strict instruction.

"How appropriate."

The poor girl jumped, as the voice sounded nowhere like the amiable, friendly employer giving her an interview. Now he just sounded like some psycho stalker.

Nevertheless, she took this as her cue and even though she'd only read three titles she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him reach an arm over said shoulder and place it on the book shelf to the right of her head. He leaned on it and she raised an eyebrow at the predatory gaze.

"It wasn't an invitation," she replied in a snippy tone, turning and walking to the couch in the corner. She sat down and grabbed a magazine, pretending to be immersed, hoping she wasn't messing this up.

"So I heard you just started here. Maybe you wanna grab lunch? I can help you out, you know, give you the dirt on everyone who works here," Kurama said with his usual grin. At least she wasn't freaking out.

Instantly it clicked what kind of work situation he was testing her on. This was totally something she could pull. She hadn't spent years around Yusuke to come up blank now.

"Actually, I won't be going out to lunch. Too much to get done," she said with polite frostiness.

He walked toward her, stopping three feet away and allowing her some personal space before continuing. "Now how's that possible? But okay, how about we get to know each other right now?" The hands that were previously in his pockets came out to offer her a lift.

Botan stared at his hand for a moment, wondering who in the world would say no to such a gorgeous guy. "I mean– I'm busy. Trying to figure out where this–" She held up the magazine. "–belongs. Maybe another time." She curtly looked at the pages and ignored him. She even got up, still looking at the pages interestedly and moved back to the bookcase.

He didn't let up and only followed her slowly once more, letting his hands slide back into his pockets casually. Kurama presented himself a few paces behind her and watched her pretend to work, grinning to himself. He sighed. "Alright, I know I may have come off as a little overbearing and–"

The blue-haired girl whipped around to look at him over her shoulder. She nearly swooned at the sincerely regretful expression he had on.

"–so I'll make it up to you with dinner tomorrow?" he finished up just as she tuned back in.

With all thoughts momentarily dispelled she nodded her head slowly.

Kurama stared at her.

Botan stared back.

In an instant something clicked.

"Oh shit!" she suddenly said, grabbing her face in shock.

Even Kurama looked taken-aback as she quickly covered her mouth with a hand. They once again stared at each other, one in mild surprise and the other in horror.

"I'm so sorry!" Botan reached out a hand reflexively but then quickly recoiled. "I mean I know you were acting out a sexual harassment kind of scenario and I stupidly lost my head for a second when you just got so nice and _intense_ and I mean it's not like I get asked out a lot these days…though that is mostly because I hardly leave the house. And now I've totally screwed up my first job interview in _two years_ and Yusuke's gonna kick me out when him and Keiko get married and I'll be forced to either live on the streets or go back home and I can't just go home a_ failure_!" She took a breath, hands still on her face and close to tears.

Kurama came closer and awkwardly patted her back as Botan tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating. He leaned over when she wasn't looking and whispered directly into her ear.

"So is that a yes to dinner?" he questioned.

Botan looked up with wide eyes as he pulled back with a grin. She sniffled. "Is this because you won't be my boss because I'm not going to get hired?"

"Actually, about that…" Kurama trailed off, suddenly looking sheepish as he ran a hand through his bangs. Botan reflected on how cute he managed to look and thought maybe it was good he wasn't…

"–not your boss."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"The man you were looking for...is actually my uncle. I was just stopping by to visit and decided to have fun with you." He colored. "Not in _that_ way." Impossible though it had seemed only minutes earlier, this _Kurama_ person was getting more uncomfortable.

His words sunk in a few seconds later. "You mean..." Botan's countenance darkened, brows coming together with a deep frown marking Kurama's demise.

And from down the hall, the secretary who had led Botan into the room looked up in surprise at the yelps and cry for help she heard.

Botan dusted off her hands, turning away from Kurama. She walked over to the chair and grabbed her pseudo briefcase, then made for the door.

"See!"

She paused after opening the door.

Kurama continued. "That's how you're supposed to deal with perverted men!" he yelled to her with a grin.

Botan looked over her shoulder. "Yea, I just noticed one."

"Hey wait!" he called again, and she had no idea why she was even listening to this idiot anymore but she stopped again. "You said yes right? I'll pick you up at eight!"

The blue-haired girl smirked mischievously. "Alright." And _then_ she left, leaving the door wide open in her wake.

Kurama sighed, still rubbing his cheek and pushed himself off from the floor. "Wait..." he looked up in thought, "…Where does she live?!"

Then Kurama proceeded to run around the office asking around for a resume that was recently faxed over. When his uncle stopped him, just on his way back from an impromptu conference, Kurama gave a cheeky grin and said an interview needed to be rescheduled.

"Poor thing. It completely slipped my mind. Hope she didn't wait around forever before someone realized," the older man commented as he headed to his office.

"Nah, I took care of her," Kurama replied from the secretary's desk where he stared down at the sheet of paper he was holding.

**xo end xo**

**Awkward...**I lost momentum while trying to write this. Though the idea originally hit me in September of '08, as you can see I didn't finish it till...now. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too awful. I think my intent was screwed over with the time lapse, caused by lack of inspiration at the time I first started it.

As always, thanks to everyone who reads any of the things I've written! If it weren't for you I might not have the heart to write most of the time.

If you ever wanna see what I'm up to, check out my profile/bio page to see if I've updated! Or you could send me a message to say hi, see what's going on for yourself or even to berate and yell at me!

(I'm trying to get back in the game here... Sorry.)

2-2-09

1:07am


End file.
